One For The Money
by thatgirlxash
Summary: *Part of the McMahon Family series* Secrets always have a way of coming out even the ones that you don't want.
1. Chapter 1

_One For The Money _

_Ever since I started writing Jaycee and her story, I have always liked the idea of her and Shane McMahon having an affair after she first came to live with her dad. After a serious debate I decided to write this what if story. This is the first time I have really written Randy or Shane so I am sorry if its terrible once I get further into I will find their voices and style. _

_Implied Shane McMahon/Jaycee Levesque. Randy Orton/Jaycee Levesque _

_Rated M for Mature _

_Word count: 763_

_Chapter 1: Introduction _

_Saint Louis Missouri _

Randy Orton shook his head as he carried the last heavy box that his girlfriend had up the stairs to their bedroom. "Jay for a tomboy you have a lot of shit." He muttered to himself as he walked down the long hallway. Once he was in the room, he went to the put the box on top of the other boxes and it tumbled to the ground. "Shit." He groaned seeing old t-shirts and mementos spilling out of it . Shaking his head Randy squatted down and started picking up the items and putting them in the box. His blue eyes landed quickly on the old tattered spiral notebook that was full of her handwriting and pictures.

He found it odd that she would even have a journal, she was normally so private that it was like pulling teeth to get her to talk about her past. Curious the Legend Killer sat down on the bench that ran along the foot of their bed and flipped the notebook open and rested it on his knees. After scanning the first few words his eyebrow rose, she had an affair with a married man. Just months before they got together. His sweet almost innocent Jaycee had an affair. He couldn't believe it.

It was something he would do but never her. Shaking his head, he flipped through the pages in effort to see who the married man was. Paper clipped to one of the pages was one of those cheap photo booth strips and on it was Jaycee and her step uncle Shane McMahon. He was absolutely floored, ever since he could remember Shane was the loyal type the one that never strayed or even looked at another girl. But he had always been close to Jaycee. Freakishly close to her. And he thought it was strange, from what he had heard from not only the McMahons but from Jaycee herself, Shane was the first person she opened up too. And in a way he should be thankful for it but he couldn't be.

Shaking his head he flipped through the rest of the journal reading different entries.

The more he read, the more a plan started forming in his head. This was a gold mine, he could hold this over the McMahon's heads to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was the WWE championship, he already had the girl and was marrying her next week . He just needed the gold to go with it. Now with this information he could get it.

"Babe!" Jaycee called up the stairs as she walked into the house carrying plastic to go bags full of food. "In here." Randy said from the den. The future Mrs. Orton sat the bags down on the kitchen table and walked into the room. 'Hey." She started before freezing seeing her old journal."Where did you find that at?"

"In the box you had me take upstairs before you left." She looked at the journal then back at him, "Did you?" Randy nodded his head leaning back in his seat, "Yes. How long?" "A year and half." She said, "It stopped when Marissa got pregnant and I started working with Evolution." "Have you?" "No, never. I maybe a lot things Randy but a cheater isn't one of them." She said folding her arms underneath her chest. 'But yet you are okay with being the other woman." Jaycee flushed angrily, "I was young and stupid alright?" He laughed lowly before curving his finger at her. She shook her head and stood up defensively. "Jaycee, come here please." He said, not liking that she wasn't listening to him. She swallowed roughly and walked over to him and sat on the edge of the coffee table folding her arms tightly under her chest, "What are you going to do?' A slick smile formed on his face, "Don't worry about it. I promise it won't be anything too bad. Just worry about the wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Word count: 767

Once Randy had left her alone, she sat down on the edge of the coffee table and pulled out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts and found Shane's number and pressed her phone against her ear. It rang once twice then Shane's voice answered. "_Hey you." _ "Hey." "_What's wrong?" _ He asked, he was the first person one that fully understood Jaycee and why she was how she was. "Randy found out about us." '_How did he find out about that?" _"He found the pictures from that stupid photo booth." "_Fuck." _Shane muttered, "_how?" _ "I don't know. But I think he is planning to do something with it. Did you ever tell Marissa about us?" "_Yes. She knows. She kind of figured it out." _"Jesus Shane, why didn't you tell me?" "_Because you didn't need to know. You were getting settled and happy. You didn't need the additional drama.' _"Well guess what Shane? We have it now." She said running her fingers shakily through her hair, "What are we going to tell my Dad and Steph if it comes out?" "_Nothing, you let me worry about this and if it gets out. " "_It will get out. And what is with people telling me not to worry about it? That just makes me worry more." Jaycee said, "Randy is going to do something bad, I can feel it in my bones." "_Jay please relax. You can't be doing this before you get married." _

Jaycee looked down at her hand and the engagement ring that shone on her left ring finger, "Too be honest I don't even know if I want to get married." "_Little late for that. You are two months away and you are living with him." "_I can always go back home, the girls keep asking for me to come home." Shane sighed, "_What if you came to New York? Scotlynn said that she wants you to come over so she can get to to know you better." _ She sighed, "I don't want to cause problems with you and Marissa. I will figure something out. He goes back on the road tomorrow. I should go, he will probably come back in and the last thing either one of us need is him hearing us talk." "_Jay." _Shane started but it was too late, the phone had disconnected.

"What's going on?" Scotlynn McMahon asked from the doorway of the kitchen. "Randy found the pictures of me and Jay." "From when you two were together?" Out of everyone in his family, Scotlynn knew the truth of the relationship, she was the only that he trusted to know the truth about everything. That's just the way things were. "And what is he going to blackmail you into something?" "I don't know but Jay didn't sound like she was happy at all." "Is she ever happy?" "Yeah, she was. When she first started living Paul and she realized that she wasn't alone anymore.' "Didn't you say that Paul was making her date Randy?" Shane nodded his head, "He wants to control every aspect of her life and she lets him.' "She didn't have a dad for the first 16 years of her life, I get where she is coming from Shane, I really do." Scotlynn returned, "But you need to tell the family that you and Marissa are divorced and that you haven't had any contact with the boys."

Shane shook his head, "That is the last thing that I want to do." he didn't need the whole family knowing his business. Stephanie would throw back in his face that she was the more successful of the three and how her marriage hadn't failed and that she had three daughters that she saw every day. It was not something that he wanted to deal with. Not now.

"What do I do Ro?" Jaycee asked into her phone again as she paced the length of the living room. "_I don't know Jay. If you aren't happy then leave." _"Do you think that Randy will let me go so easily." '_No, but it's worth a shot babe." _Rosie said, out of all of Jaycee's boyfriends she hated Randy the most. He wasn't good for her, he treated her like she was a plaything that when he got bored with he ignored and then went back to her. It was frustrating that Jaycee wouldn't get out of it. It wasn't that she wouldn't get out of it was it was she couldn't get out of it. She just hoped that she could get out before things got even worse.


End file.
